


mama!

by magma_maiden



Series: Keluarga Ber(b)encana [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kelonverse, F/M, Female Senju Hashirama, Female Uchiha Izuna
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: "HASHIRAMAAAA!""SATPAM! ITU DIA MALING ANAKNYA!""MAMA!"





	mama!

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto; tidak ada keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> kelonverse - modern au rasa kearifan lokal. semacam sekuel tak resmi dari _kelon!_

Madara berani sumpah ia hanya meleng selama lima detik, tapi istrinya sudah menghilang begitu saja dari sisinya. Pof! Bagai jin keluar dari galonnya, cuma kurang efek asap dan bau kemenyan saja. Hashirama padahal membawa troli sendiri yang sudah separuh penuh dengan belanjaan—bagaimana caranya seorang wanita dewasa dan sebuah troli berat lenyap secepat kilat? Matanya mencari-cari di antara kerumunan pengunjung supermarket, tetapi sosok istrinya tidak kelihatan di mana-mana.

Sebentar. Tenang dulu. Madara meminggirkan trolinya sendiri yang diisi putra kembar mereka. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berbelanja membawa anak; sebelumnya ia selalu menitipkan si kembar pada Tobirama dan Izuna. Adik-adik mereka kali ini juga turut berbelanja. Omong-omong, Madara juga tak melihat mereka sejak mereka memasuki lorong teh dan kopi beberapa menit lalu. Apa mereka berlama-lama di rak makanan hewan atau lorong makanan beku, berdebat soal makanan kering dan basah untuk kucing mereka?

“Pah.” Si Sulung mengacungkan tangan, berjingkat di trolinya berusaha menggapai rak-rak produk susu. “Pah,” ulangnya, menatap Madara penuh harap.

Tanpa berbicara, pria itu mengambil sebongkah mozzarella beku, dan meletakkannya di troli. Dasarnya sudah diisi jeruk mandarin, boneka kecil, kubis dan sekardus tepung pisang goreng instan. Sementara Si Sulung memekik senang dengan kejunya, Si Bungsu menatapnya sambil mengunyah-ngunyah seikat daun mint.

“...Kapan kamu mengambil ini?” Madara menarik sayuran itu dari tangannya, dahinya mengernyit. Namun, pegangan putranya malah mengerat. Ia menggeram sebal, membelalak pada ayahnya sembari menguatkan genggamannya.

“Sakit perut nanti kamu. Kemarikan.” Madara menariknya kembali, tetapi Bungsu balas menjerit, mengundang perhatian orang lain yang sedang berbelanja. Si Sulung turut menjerit, menghantam-hantamkan kejunya ke dinding troli, menambah gaduh suasana. Madara mulai pusing. Ia akan harus membayar semua barang di troli ini karena sudah dimainkan kedua anaknya. Sungguh, si kembar biasanya tidak mudah merajuk ketika bersamanya dan Hashirama …

“Anaknya kenapa, pak?”

Madara menoleh; Si Bungsu meronta dalam pegangannya. Daun mint masih terjepit di antara bibirnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum ramah kepada pria itu, keranjangnya dipenuhi bayam dan sawi.

“Tantrum, ya?” tanyanya lagi.

Ia tahu wanita ini bermaksud baik, tetapi suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Mengabaikan Si Sulung yang mengoceh tak jelas, Madara mencoba menanggapi. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah gerutuan.

Wanita itu mendadak berbalik dan cepat-cepat pergi ke arah berlawanan. Baguslah. Sekarang Madara bisa fokus pada si kembar—

“Pah!”

“Sebentar—lepaskan daunnya!” desisnya pada si Bungsu yang masih gigih mempertahankan seikat mint itu. Mengapa cengkeramannya bisa sekuat ini, padahal ia baru berumur tiga tahun?

“PAAH!” jerit Sulung lagi. Jeruknya sudah menggelinding keluar dari troli dengan lebam besar di satu sisi. Gagal menarik perhatian sang ayah, ia mencoba memanjat keluar dari sisi troli. Tangan mungilnya memegangi tepian troli sambil berusaha menaikkan kakinya. Sebelah sepatunya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

“Tenanglah sedikit kalian berdua!” Madara menyambar bocah yang hendak kabur itu dan meletakkannya di bahu. Ia menggeliat-geliat selama beberapa saat sebelum menyerah, lalu memilih bermain dengan rambut Madara yang tergerai. Perhatian Si Bungsu teralihkan sejenak oleh keributan kakaknya, yang dimanfaatkan Madara untuk mengambil daun mint itu dari gigitannya.

Ia mengusap peluh di dahinya. Krisis berhasil dihindari—

“MAMA!” lolong Bungsu. “MAAMAAAA!”

_—Demi gigi Rikudou Sennin._

Menghindari perhatian orang-orang sekitar, Madara mendorong troli dengan satu tangan pergi dari situ secepat yang ia bisa dalam supermarket yang penuh pengunjung. Satu lengannya masih memeluk Si Sulung, yang sekarang ikut-ikutan melolong memanggil Hashirama. Matanya masih terus menerus mencari dalam kerumunan. Ada di mana istri dan kedua adik mereka?

“Itu dia!”

Wanita paruh baya yang tadi menyapanya muncul kembali. Kali ini dengan telunjuk teracung ke arahnya, wajahnya murka. Dua orang satpam mengekor di belakangnya.

Madara menghentikan trolinya, membiarkan Si Bungsu memanjat tubuhnya dan tengkurap di bahu. “Ada apa, ya, Bu—”

“Itu dia orangnya, Satpam!” jerit si ibu. “MALING ANAK!”

Rahang Madara bagai lepas dari engselnya. Maling, katanya? Seumur-umur Madara belum pernah punya catatan kriminal. Kalau tidak, ia tak akan bisa menjabat di posisinya sekarang ini.

Seorang bapak-bapak ceking ikutan membeo, “maling anak!” Madara memelototinya sampai ia menciut ketakutan.

Si kembar memilih untuk menjerit bersamaan di saat yang tidak tepat itu. “MAMA!”

Kedua satpam menembus kerumunan, berlari ke arahnya. Madara lantas melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikir olehnya di situasi ini:

Lari!

“Pak, jangan lari!” seorang satpam berseru di belakang.

Bodo amat. Madara tak mau buang waktu untuk menengok. Sulung sudah menangis meraung-raung, kakinya menyepak-nyepak dan tangannya menariki rambut Madara. Bungsu masih terus memanggil ibunya. Untunglah tubuhnya lebih tegap dan kekar dari orang rata-rata, sehingga ia bisa melalui pengunjung lain dengan mudah.

“MAMAAAAA!”

“Demi jenggot Sennin,” desisnya sembari menghindari seorang bocah yang ngebut dengan trolinya. “Hashirama, kamu di mana?”

“Pak, jangan kabur!” Didengarnya satpam lain berteriak dari belakang. “Nanti saya panggil polisi, lho!”

Madara hampir saja berhenti untuk membalas perkataannya, tetapi situasinya berubah tidak menguntungkan. Ia telah melalui semua lorong rak-rak, dan tiba di ujung buntu bagian daging beku. Semua pengunjung dan staf supermarket sekarang menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing demi menontonnya.

Kedua satpam menjaga jarak dengannya, pentungan siap di tangan masing-masing. “Tenang, ya, pak,” kata satpam nomor satu.

“Tolong serahkan kedua anak itu,” pinta satpam nomor dua.

“Mereka anak saya!” Madara berkilah, mendesis-desis. Si Bungsu turut menangis sekarang.

“MAMA!” jerit mereka berdua.

“Biar aku panggil polisinya!” Si Ibu-ibu mengusulkan, jempolnya sudah siap di ponsel.

_Gawat. Gawat. GAWAT._

Madara segera menutupi telinga putra kembarnya dengan kedua tangan, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu meraung, “HASHIRAMAAAAA!”

Semua orang, termasuk kedua satpam, menutup telinga masing-masing dan merunduk seolah menghindari petasan banting. Seluruh supermarket sunyi dalam sekejap. Madara menunggu sambil mengatur napas. Ayolah. Pasti suaranya terdengar sampai ujung….

Ketika ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meraung lagi, terdengarlah seruan balasan, “MADARAAAAA!”

Madara menyeringai senang.

* * *

.

.

“Totalnya 9800 ryo.”

Tobirama menyerahkan selembar sepuluh ribu ryo kepada kasir sementara Izuna memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam troli. Ia tak paham ada keributan apa sedari tadi. Keduanya tidak menghiraukan kericuhan itu, dan memilih untuk melanjutkan belanja dengan tenang. Satu-satunya penghambat hanyalah acara debat mengenai jenis makanan kucing, tetapi hal itu sudah biasa terjadi. Izuna selalu memanjakan kucing-kucing mereka dengan ikan segar, sementara Tobirama menyukai makanan kering karena praktis.

“Sudah kubilang, aku bukan penculik!”

Tangan Izuna berhenti bekerja. Wanita itu menatap Tobirama, yang juga tertegun. Bersama-sama mereka melirik ke ujung ruangan, melihat satu keluarga yang kelewat familier sedang digiring menuju pintu keluar oleh satpam supermarket.

“Maafkan suami saya, pak satpam!” seru seorang wanita berambut panjang yang memunggungi mereka, tak henti-hentinya membungkuk minta maaf. Lengannya digelayuti dua balita berambut hitam legam.

“Kami paham, pak, bu, tetapi Anda berbuat gaduh di supermarket….”

“Mama!”

Seorang wanita mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara, menggeram, “Benar-benar kulaporkan pada polisi, kalian!”

“Mamamamamama!”

Izuna membungkus sekarung makanan kucing sambil menghela napas panjang.

“Ramai, ya,” komentar si kasir sembari memberikan kembalian. Ia turut memerhatikan keluarga itu. “Lho … pria itu, bukankah dia kepala kepolisian Konoha…?”

“Entahlah,” gumam Tobirama datar, menyambar uang kembaliannya sambil menunduk.

Ia menutupi sisi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, mengangguk pada Izuna yang telah mengerudungi dirinya dengan syal. Mereka cepat-cepat memindahkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam troli. Keduanya tidak membuang waktu menuju pintu keluar di sisi lain supermarket.

Amit-amit jabang bayi kalau mereka sampai ketahuan masih satu keluarga dengan pasangan memalukan itu!

**Author's Note:**

> absurd banget ini hahaha


End file.
